Painting the Town Red
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Grell is bored, so he decides to do some graffiti. Sebastian and William are not amused. Contains spanking.


Grell Sutcliff was bored. Bored, bored, BORED! After the whole fiasco regarding Jack the Ripper, he had nothing to do other than hear William's unrelenting nagging. The reaper sighed again as he sat at home, unfortunately suspended after William had lit into him with insults. The redhead flopped on his back on his bed, his head draping over the side just to show how ungodly BORED he was. He groaned as he turned over on his stomach, putting a hand to his chin. He also thought: Now that Jack the Ripper is over, how is he supposed to decorate with his lovely favorite color Red? This just seemed to frustrate the reaper more, as he groaned even louder and kicked his mattress repeatedly in a mock tantrum.

Once that was over, Grell thought hard on what he could do to pass the time. After an hour or so of just lying there thinking, an idea popped into Grell's head, and he smiled. He always wanted to go paint the town red, so why not do it? Only this time, he would take the saying quite literally. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave his house, but then again, when had he ever had a regard for the constricting rules?

It was soon after Madame Red's funeral, and already the Queen had a case for the Earl Phantomhive. Apparently lewd graffiti had appeared on the walls of some buildings last night, painted in all red.

"I already have an idea of who it is. That damn reaper…" Ciel stood from his chair before Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.

"Since we have already figured that out, why not let me handle this? No need for you to get hurt." Ciel thought for a moment, before nodding. "Fine. Just make sure he never tries this again. I have enough on my plate to deal with."

"Yes, My Lord."

It wasn't long before Grell showed up with his spray paint at the Phantomhive manor, and Sebastian patiently waited. The butler watched as Grell started to paint, and once the artist was halfway through, Sebastian decided to come out of hiding.

"Ahem!" The butler cleared his throat as he glared down at the wayward reaper.

"Ah! Bassy! Oh, how lovely, I always knew we would paint the town red together!" He shouted in glee as he did his pose.

"Hm. Unfortunately I have not come to join in your childish antics. My master had orders for me to take care of this problem, and I shall." He tugged on his gloves, and before the reaper could do so much as blink Sebastian had grabbed Grell's wrist and hurled him onto the hard ground. Fortunately for Grell, Sebastian had the decency to hurl him onto his back, but the redhead was confused when the demon did not continue to rough him up. Grell waited for any surprise punches to the face, but feeling none, he slowly moved his hands to see Sebastian standing over him, holding both of his legs up towards the sky in a vice-like grip.

"U-Um…Bassy? What are you doing? I'm sure this isn't decent in the least bit—"

"Oh? So now that you are humiliated you seem to care about decency. Well, do you think it is decent to paint lewd drawings on buildings all over London?"

The reaper was speechless, and could only blush as he was found out. Sebastian nodded as he leaned Grell's legs back towards the redhead's face, stretching the fabric of his trousers tight over his posterior.

"U-Um…Bassy, Wh-What are you going to do?"

The question was answered as Sebastian picked up a long lonely stick and swished it through the air a few times. Sebastian smiled as he saw Grell's look of fear and the reaper started to squirm.

"P-Please, Sebastian! T-Tell me y-you're not doing what I think you're doing!"

"Oh? And what do you think I am doing?"

"Yo-You're planning to spank me like a child! I am not a child, I am a grown woman! I don't need this!" He started to really squirm now, struggling to get up but having no means of doing so without the use of his legs. Finally tired out after minutes of struggling, the reaper huffed and looked up at Sebastian, a pleading look plastered on his face.

"You say you don't need this? On the contrary, you may think you are grown, but you act like a spoiled child in need of some discipline." With that Sebastian hooked his fingers into the waistband of Grell's trousers, and easily slid them up the reaper's legs and off, revealing a pair of lacy red panties. Grell blushed as he was exposed, as any other time he would be ecstatic about having his garments removed by Bassy. Now all the reaper could do was whimper as Sebastian picked up the switch, and adjusted his angle of holding onto Grell's legs before the first of many swats came down. A loud CRACK echoed through the trees, and Grell cried out as his legs tried to get free. Sebastian's grip was like a vice, though, and the butler showed no mercy as he relentlessly laid down stroke after stroke of the switch.

Soon enough Grell was in tears, outwardly sobbing as he was both humiliated by the childish position and the pain of the spanking. Soon it was too much for Grell and the reaper used his hands to cover his crimson bottom.

Sebastian stopped as he spotted the movement, and sighed as he stared at the sniveling reaper. After a few moments of the only sound being Grell's sobbing and whimpering, the reaper looked up at Sebastian with tearful eyes and blurred vision. "A-Are you done now?"

"No, Grell. I am waiting for you to move your hands so I may finish. If you do not move them I won't be able to keep the switch from hitting them."

Grell gasped as he realized Sebastian would risk swatting Grell's hands to continue smacking him, but made no move to do anything.

"Grell. I am counting to three. Once I get to three I will start again and I won't care if I hit your hands in the process. One…"

Grell sobbed as he felt like a young child being counted at.

"Two…"

Sebastian tapped Grell's hands with the stick in warning before finally saying "Three." And raising the switch once more before bringing it down.

It took one stroke to make Grell realize how much a switch could hurt on one's hands, and as soon as the unholy stick struck his hands the reaper yanked them off of his bottom, expecting to see blood dripping from them. Luckily there was no blood, only a vivid pink stripe across both.

"You see, Grell? Had you listened to me, your hands would have been spared the pain."

"S-S-Sebastian…please….please let us be done! I-I can't take anymore! I feel like I'll die if I have one more stroke!"

"I assure you you will not die, but unfortunately we are not finished yet. Besides, if I let you go now…he won't have a turn."

"Huh?" Grell looked around the area, and saw coming from the tree closest to them was William. Grell blushed heavier as he realized Will might have been watching the entire time, and whimpered as the elder reaper came closer to stand next to Sebastian.

"Well, it seems the demon has found a fitting punishment for you. And surprisingly one that seems to work." William glared at Sebastian before continuing. "Grell Sutcliff, once again you had violated the rules, and now you shall pay the consequences." Sebastian gave Will the switch, and stood to the side as he held Grell's legs. The redhead whimpered as he felt Will aiming for his thighs and sensitive sitting spots, and cried out as a rapidity of strokes came crashing down on his sensitive areas. After a dozen or so strokes to these areas, Sebastian released Grell's legs, having them drop to the ground. Grell whimpered as he turned over onto his stomach, and stood himself up. Once up, he felt his ear grabbed in a tight pinch as he looked to William.

"You will clean all of this up for the next three weeks with me supervising, and once you are done you will be writing an apology to Headquarters for your childish behavior. Is that understood, Grell Sutcliff?"

The redhead nodded quickly as best as he could with his ear in such a hold, and once Will released it Grell reached for his trousers before Will swatted his hand with his scythe.

"OW!"

"Since you have humiliated the reapers as a society, it is only fair you are humiliated as well." William picked up the trousers with his scythe, and ushered Grell ahead of him to lead the way back, the latter sniffling and head hung low.

Sebastian only smiled as he watched his handiwork go, along with the red reaper who so richly deserved it.


End file.
